Lopez 2.0
Lopez 2.0, or Lopez "Dos Point-O" by Sarge, was a robot built by Sarge and serves as the successor to his counterpart. Like its predecessor, Lopez 2.0 speaks Spanish. Role in Plot Creation While shipwrecked in an unknown canyon, Sarge completes the construction of Lopez 2.0 and soon activates him. However, when Lopez 2.0 introduces himself in Spanish, Grif and Simmons become greatly angered, but Sarge welcomes the Spanish speaking robot and sees his speech as a delightful coincidence. He then quickly orders Lopez 2.0 to begin repairs on the communications tower, but confuses the latter. Lopez 2.0 asks for confirmation, but the Reds do not understand him and conclude that he is stupid. Nonetheless, the Reds take Lopez 2.0 to the comm tower, where he successfully fixes it. However, no one seems to notice and Washington becomes baffled, thinking he fixed it somehow instead, without knowing how. After the group make contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them, Caboose introduces his pet Freckles to them. Sarge sends Grif and Simmons to perform recon on Blue team, but only Grif returns back as Sarge believes Simmons was kidnapped. Sarge and Grif then attack the Blues in their Warthog, but it is soon destroyed by Freckles, alarming Lopez 2.0. Soon after, Donut arrives with Doc and Lopez and reveals that he let the pilot leave with the ship, angering the Reds and Blues. At the same time, Lopez 2.0 meets his predecessor, Lopez. As the two robots stick together, they are approached by a mysterious soldier who assures Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out of the jungle. After he leaves, Lopez 2.0, alarmed by the message, tries to warn Sarge, but Lopez tells the latter to give up as Sarge will never be able to comprehend. Betrayal Lopez then tells his story with the Reds to him, until Sarge calls over Lopez 2.0 to help him. Lopez takes this opportunity to show Lopez 2.0 why he enjoys Sarge and proceeds to insult Sarge in Spanish, prompting Lopez 2.0 to do the same. When gunshots are heard at Blue base, the Reds sprint over to see the commotion. Lopez 2.0 then states his guilt for not warning anybody, but quickly regrets nothing when he is insulted. Afterwards, Lopez 2.0 and Lopez are sent to repair C.C., where Lopez gets the idea that he and Lopez 2.0 take control of her in order to get revenge on the Reds and Blues. However, Lopez 2.0 betrays Lopez and takes control of C.C. himself. As a result, Lopez 2.0 uses C.C. to attack the Reds and Blues, until Freckles intervenes and protects them. When attacking Freckles, he is interrupted by Donut. Surprised and baffled, he tells Donut to try to attack him, calling him pinky. Donut corrects him by stating he's lightish red and throws a "future cube" at Lopez 2.0 and then throws another near the mines, where Lopez 2.0 is teleported back only to be destroyed. Skills and Abilities Mechanical Engineering Like the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0 has proven to be a great mechanic. After his creation, he was able to fix the comm tower which led to the teams contacting Donut. In Ready…Aim…, he not only repairs C.C., but also uploads himself into her system, allowing him to take control of her. Trivia *Lopez 2.0's armor consists of a Mark VI helmet, Defender shoulders, Stalker torso, XV-27 Shifting forearms and LG-50 Bulk legs. In Long Live the King however, his armor legs, forearms, and shoulders all change to Mark VI, similar to the rest of the Reds and Blues. However afterwards, he reverted back to his original armor setup. **These armor changes are similar to how the original Lopez's appearance in the Relocated mini-series appeared, with the CQB chest plate, though they were reverted to standard Mark VI in Recreation. *Lopez 2.0 is voiced by Shannon McCormick, who also voices Washington, the current leader of the Blue Team. Coincidentally or not, the original Lopez is voiced by Burnie Burns, who also voices Church, the previous leader of the Blue Team. *Unlike the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0's speech unit is not damaged and he's only set to his default settings, being Spanish. Category:Red Team Category:Characters Category:Robot